Bitch Figures A Gender-bender Style Story of Dick Figures
by Jose The Insane 777
Summary: Here in this world the red has a job just like blue. Blue is a successful assistant nurse. and red develops nice feeling for people or its her nymphoness that make her have feeling for her sex partner. And at the end we will host the third Episode of "The Booth" Staring Kon from bleach and my DF Character and also me. Please read Or Review Rated T For Language ,one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N **Am having a really difficult time trying to balance my school work, my starter plan for YouTube, my social life, and my work on fanfic. But either way, pardon with the title of this fanfic I will have this story uploaded in two category. And for you people who never heard of dick figure, it's a web show on Mondo media based on stick figure but in a somewhat realistic world. But in this its anime (human) form and it a gender bender style.**)**

The setting is in a seven story apartment, where in one room a specific red haired was drinking alcohol after a day of work. "Fuck, it hot in here" screamed out the red haired female as she started to take off her dark tank top. Just as the she about to undo her bra her apartment door get kicked down.

"Aww cops" shrieked the red haired as she jumped behind her couch "I didn't smoke any weed I promise." "It just me rose, I just got off my shift for today, idiot" yelled a blue haired female as she entered hanging up her coat. "And what did you mean there no weed I saw you smoke weed three days ago, were you going to rat me out if cops were here."

Rose was biting on her lips thinking that violet would find out, not of her ratting out her friend. But at the thought of what happen at work today, she then turn the same bright red as her hair. She then put her head lowered as violet got closer to the couch.

"Either way I'm tried red so please don't do some shit while I'm sleeping" violet then took of her scarf and sweater "oh and by the way your sex pal, Steve, he a purple prev."

Rose then started to get enraged at what she just heard. _"No one treat my boyfriend like crap except me" _She then returned to the state she was _"I'm starting to have feeling for someone." _She then starts to look down on to a photo on the ground.

"Ahhh I remember this" she then got into a state of more redness _"what is wrong with me." _Violet, then starting to get angry that this is not her day and that she just wants to beat the crap out of her roommate.

"Will you please shut up, Bicth" screamed out violet as she put a sofa pillow on her face to block outside the external noises. But she then thought of kicking her out of the apartment. She then put that thought away, she couldn't kick her best friend out. No matter how bad of a roommate and partner she is, she still like a sister to her.

But remembering what had happen at work, she had the urge to expose the horrible man for a boss. But she really didn't wanted to hurt her best friend feeling. "_Augh, I hate being such a bitch around people" _thought violet as she was pouring herself one she noticed that her roommate was still behind the couch.

" Hey red you want one" she didn't take notice that she was in a state of inattentive until she saw that she hit her with the can of the beer she tossed. "Ouch, Violet why the hell are you throwing a perfectly can of beer" screamed red as she used the same projectile as an ice bag for the big bruise on her temple.

"Sorry red I didn't know you where spacing out" violet tried to comfort her but she just waved her away "are you sure you are okay." Red tilting her cap backwards to get a better view of her friend "yeah am cool." Blue was starting to feel better and stated to brush her hair backward, reveling a pink cheeks.

"Unlike you I'm cool as Hell, hah" violet then lose all emotion on her face and look down to the floor." I'm just kidding, geez you are so gullible" said red as put down the beer on to the side of the table "come on hug it out you sissy."

Blue thought this was a trick considering red was a jackass, like the time she got tripped by her and she offered her hand but pulled it back. _"Psych bitch" _she remembered those words in her head like a list of do and don'ts. But before she could walk away she has then pulled into an embracing hug.

"I told you too hug it out" the voice of red made violet made her feel like she was underwater "now tell me what Steve did to you so that the next time I'm bite that asshole if you know what I mean." Violet then took a step back "You are and what have you done with rose" she then grabbed the can of beer again ready to throw again at her mysterious friend.

Rose also took a step back and had a depressed look on her face "It's me red, remember" she said with a sarcastic tone. "How do I know it's you" violet said not letting her guard down "Cause say I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant" screamed out violet as she dropped the weapon she was holding on to. She then rushed forward thinking that this was another of red famous endless charade. As she got forward she suddenly felt a great pain in her stomach.

"Owww what the hell" she then fell on her back moaning in pain and heard her friend popular phrase of her game for chicks. "No, you're Pregnant" snickered rose as she pulled her friend up "no but tell me what happen at work. "You crazy bitch I promise I will kill you one of these day" there was a moment of silence until the both girl instantly laughed at their little quarrels they just had and went to sit down on their couch.

"You do know you're half naked right" blue said as she but a blanket around her reckless friend. "Yeah I know, but today was hot today at work" she appointed as she stated to fan herself "beside your boyfriend was acting really nice when he ordered me to work the grill today at work."

"Yeah he great isn't he" said blue as she drooled like dog over the image of her pink haired boyfriend popping into her head "oh pink just take me I'm all your." She was moaning so lustful it drowned out all external distraction, she didn't take to account that red was still sitting next to her. "Uhmmm Blue are you okay" red was poking her repeatedly until blue snapped back into reality. "Oh sorry did I just….." "Yeah you did, and it kind of awkward since their computer in your room with a Lock in it" "o just shut up will you" blue growled as she buried her face into a pillow.

"So how was work today" red got angry when she emphasize her word thinking she can't hold a job up without getting kicked out for sexually harassment. "Well today your Boyfriend bailed me out when I tried to seduce me and he made fun of my cooking skills" said red as she walked to pick another cold one " he said the chicken can still be saved by the vet, can you believe that."

"I'd believed him, not because he my boyfriend but because you do suck a little at cooking" snickered violet as she picked up the pervious beer can she threw at rose. "Yeah well how I if I'm a nympho and you can know I can't control my urge girl" rose tone in a crazy Mexican gangster style.

"Yeah you can I seen you done that with Steve on yours guys date" said violet as she brought a six pack of beer, she didn't take notice of her roommates face which was flaring up. "Yeah about stave, what did he do to you at work this time" red was trying to change her thought of Steve and then trying to put the spotlight on blue.

"Well he told me that he needed files of the patients but in truth he just wanted to seduce me in the file room" said blue as she was chugging on her beverage "I promise you, that you two make a perfect couple." Red then stated to blush red like a radish or like her flower during her menstrual. (Sorry about joke)

"_Maybe I should tell violet that falling for Steve, no she just laugh at me what should i do" _thought red as she was drinking her alcohol slowly. Noticing her roommate is not chugging her alcohol like her she ask "Hey, you okay rose?"

"Hmmm, oh yay I'm just a little tried let's play Flame war online with Jessica." Said red as she set down her beverage on to the side. "Don't you mean MEME Girl, you always call her that you hate her remember" said violet as she got the x-block started "are you sure you are okay."

"Yeah I'm okay let just play" but inside she thought if she Turing nice _"Nah, I'm just fucking tried" _Yup just a normal day in sunny Sacramento (or whatever part of California they live in.) And somewhere is a green haired female screaming out some swears, kind of. "I just FUCKING love ice cream" screamed out Dutch Tourette.

**(A/N **Sorry I'm really busy with things and this is a one shot of Bitch figures a gender bender of Dick Figure. The picture is from "More like Dick Figures by ~GohanLuvVidel" This artist inspired me to write a fanfic also the sneak peak of season five.)

The Booth Episode 3: Too Much People….

Josane (Dick Figure version of me): Whoa where am I

Me (normal human me): welcome to the matrix

Josane: for real bro *Taking a huff from his bong*

Me: No it the booth or what I call it The "The-Funny-Weird-skits-at-the-end-of-manga Show"

Moment of silence

Jeff The Killer(JFFTK):*shouting from afar* You have to much fanfic idea back here

Me:I know and I think if i have all the character i want in the booth in chibi it would be so damn cute this world will explo...

*Nuke explodes*

All in heaven: Please Review


	2. Chapter 2: Author Note

A/N I just saw the sneak peek of the gender bender episode of Dick Figure And i Think im going to have to change some things.


End file.
